


falling for u

by leopikafever



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopikafever/pseuds/leopikafever
Summary: "Kiss me.""What?""I said kiss me."
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	falling for u

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yqmguchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yqmguchi/gifts).



Leorio was never good at actually expressing his feelings to people. At least to the people he really liked (or maybe even loved). So when he was asked by Killua if he was ever going to tell Kurapika how he felt, Leorio nearly choked on his milkshake.

"W-What?" Leorio asked feeling his face heat up. Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and him were all eating lunch together at the nearby diner in town amd Kurapika had left to use the bathroom.

"You heard me, old man." Killua said looking super bored.

"Me and Kurapika are just fr-"

"Save it, we saw you two flirting just now, right Gon?" He nudged Gon, who was staring out the window lost in his own thoughts. "Gon? Damnit stop staring out the window and back me up!"

"On what?" Killua kicked him in the shin lightly. "Ow Killua!" Leorio rolled his eyes.

"Killua thinks I like Kurapika or something, which I do not."

"Mmm sorry Leorio but I agree with Killua"

"You two are impossible-"

"Agree with Killua on what Gon?" Kurapika said signaling for Leorio to make room for him in the booth. Leorio turned a little red.

"Why don't you tell him Leorio." Killua had a little smirk on his face which made Leorio want to strangle him. That kid had no control.

Leorio felt Kurapika's eyes on him making him feel extremely uncomfortable being put on the spot like that. He wanted deny it, deny that he liked Kurapika. But, it was true. He couldn't help but think about what it would be like to kiss the blonde haired boy. And it drove him absolutely crazy. "Forget it Killua I'm not doing it."

Kurapika look so puzzled looking back and forth between Leorio and Killua. Then he stole a sip of Leorio's milkshake.

"Hey!" Leorio groaned.

"You won't tell me what you guys were talking about."

"I-..." Leorio glared at Kurapika. "No reason to steal a sip of my milkshake!"

Kurapika smiled at him and in that moment Leorio swear his heart fluttered. The four moved on from the thing no one would tell Kurapika about until Leorio was driving Kurapika home from the diner.

"Why were you being so weird earlier?" They both had known each other long enough to know when things were weird or different.

"I wasn't."

"Please just tell me, Leorio." Kurapika said softly his eyes on Leorio. Leorio pulled into the driveway of Kurapika's house.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It could change things..."

Kurapika's eyes widened a little and then he softened his look as if he knew exactly what Leorio meant.

"Kiss me." He said looking dead serious.

"What?" Leorio's heart skipped a beat.

"I said kiss me." Leoro kissed him. And it was not how he expected it to be. It was better. Kurapika smelled like vanilla and his lips were so soft.

They both pulled away as Leorio looked at him. "What was that for?"

"I think you know Leorio."

"No I don't.."

"I like you too." And in that moment they shared another kiss.


End file.
